Avani
Avani is a continent. It is where (most of?) the NTWF forum event rp universe takes place, though the roleplay Medieval was the first game to actually give it a name. Countries Avani has a lot of them. Kyth Kyth is the country where Mafia III and Medieval take place. It is a fair-sized country with no slavery, and was the first country to be developed. It has seven regions. The regions are Veresia, Bern, Corvus, Albion, Kine, Rindfell, and Elacs. The country's capital is Medieville. At the time the roleplay Medieval begins, the king of Kyth is Starmey Eagle Ascension. However, he had just recently passed, therefore kicking off the roleplay. Courdon A vast empire that spans a large portion of the eastern side of Avani, Courdon is militaristic and oppressive, with a strict caste system and clearly delineated gender roles. Honor and power are regarded highly by Courdonians, and devotion to one's immediate kin is a highly integral part of that honor system. However to those outside the family respect is earned, not given as a courtesy. Courdon is most notable in the context of Medieval for it's exceedingly violent, abusive slave system, and the frequent border raids it conducts on it's neighbors to obtain slaves. In 1337 a rebellion sparks in Courdon, and the slaves rise up to liberate the country. Courdon is divided into nine regions; Durach, Roth, Teral, Kajas, Seguier, Talvace, Ruom, Northlands, and Emryn. At the time the roleplay Medieval begins, Courdon is ruled by King Malik Alaric. Mzia Pretty bad. Valzaim An ancient empire that extends from the western coast of Avani towards almost the exact center of the continent, best known for being a highly dogmatic Wooist theocracy. Historically Valzaim was once a small kingdom that hugged the coastline, but over the course of centuries of religious crusades it has spread its influence inland. In the modern times it is still ruled by a king, but rather than functioning on the inherited feudal lordships common through most of the rest of Avani, it instead has districts under the supervision of appointed bishops. The society is largely agrarian, with vast tracts of land in it's heart given over to farming. Though not altogether an awful country, it has something of a tense relationship with its neighbors given its penchant for periodic bouts of religious fervor that result in expansionist holy wars, and its tendency to hold some level of jingoism even towards its nominal allies. At the time of the Medieval game, Valzaim is ruled by King Nereus. Meltaim A country in the northwest of Avani, culturally distinct in that citizenship is restricted exclusively to mages. A person's rank in society is determined by their magical power, and breeding programs exist to pair up people with the intent to maximize the magical potential of their offspring. Nonmages are viewed as an inferior, subhuman class (termed "blanks") and enslaved. Meltaim is noted for having a rather unorthodox and often horrifying approach to magic, using spells in ways other nations would never even consider. In recent years it has become exceptionally aggressive towards its neighbors, raiding their borderlands and kidnapping magically gifted children in what they see as a mission from the gods to liberate these children from the blanks that rule their homelands. Meltaim is divided into seven regions; Abital, Lyse, Marjan, Scahie, Daire, Erlea, and Inbar. At the start of the Medieval roleplay, Meltaim is ruled by Emperor Sebellius. Lange A desolate land covered in thick forests, impenetrable swamps and harsh mountains that spans the north-western portion of Avani. Lange is a harsh place to live in, highly backward with a lack of arable land and no real unity amongst its people. In character, it is a highly isolationist and militaristic country, with foreigners distrusted greatly and other lands looked at merely as either threats or future conquests. It has an incredibly rigid caste system, with the vast majority of its population living as serfs on the land of their noble lords. These serfs are practically slaves in all but name, with the noble controlling every portion of their lives including what they do, where they go and who they marry. Serfs, however, are the noble's greatest asset as they determine how much workable land a noble has and therefore how much power they have. The nobility's only real allegiance is to themselves and there are constant struggles amongst the noble families as bigger, more powerful nobles try to absorb more of their surrounding, weaker neighbours. In the northern mountains, however, no such system exists. Instead, it is inhabited by loose tribes of people called the "northmen" who hire themselves out as mercenaries to any country in Avani that wants them. This is Lange's only real regular contact with the outside world. The country is ruled by a Tsar who tries to keep control of this chaotic, broken society with limited success, only achieved by the fact that the northmen are only loyal to him. At the time the roleplay begins, Lange is ruled by Tsar Kasimir Seraphimov Irbis. Thylle Courdonian vassal Lyell Kinda okay? Macarinth A small nation in the center of Avani, Macarinth is largely open, rolling grasslands (ignore the forests on the biome map, it is outdated.) It is best known for being a highly militaristic kingdom which puts a tremendous amount of value on individual loyalty, courage, and strength. In each family, it is law that at least one son will serve in the military, be it the local lord's militia or the King's Army. Despite a highly delineated gender separation within Macarinthian culture, even the women there are expected to be stronger and more fearsome than elsewhere. As such, to outsiders Macarinth has something of a stereotypical reputation for being barbaric warmongers. This however, couldn't be further from the case- Macarinthians seldom attack without having been provoked first, they have very closely knit communities that look after each other fiercely. At the time of the main Medieval game, Macarinth is ruled by King Aedan.Category:Medieval Category:Mafia III